


Girls on Period

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, PMS
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Bagaimana Reva, Izanami, dan Minerva mengirim pesan saat sedang PMS?





	1. Reva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Reva  
  
Malem-malem gini kayaknya soto enak  
Atau sate  
Atau martabak  
Atau sekoteng  
Atau bubur  
malam revaku sayang  
seneng deh aku dichat malem malem  
jadi mau yang mana nih  
Idih apaan sih Lev galucu tau.  
Apa ya enaknya yang mana ya.  
neng  
sadar dong  
ini tengah malem  
yang jualan udah pada tutup  
Ada kok yang buka  
Yang di kota tuh suka buka  
iya itu buka  
tapi deket klub  
kamu nyuruh aku clubbing dulu apa gimana  
Tau ah.  
Udah ah aku mau tidur aja.  
Bye.  
lah lah jangan ngambek lah  
bentar kayaknya tau nih  
hari pertama pasti ya rev  
yaudah besok pagi aku nyamper  
bawain bubur biar betemu ilang  
sampai besok  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intinya sih Reva bakal jadi banyak makan kalau lagi PMS, tapi ngomongnya ke Lev wkwkwk


	2. Izanami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

安藤いざなみ  
  
RYO-KUN JAHAT (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
JAHAT JAHAT JAHAT  
Kenapa nami?  
KULIAH JAUH-JAUH AMAT KE LUAR NEGERI  
AKU KAN KANGEN TAPI SUSAH MAU KETEMU (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Kita kan udah sering bahas  
Tapi kamu bilangnya gak masalah  
Aku juga udah pergi kan  
YA GATAU POKOKNYA AKU KANGEN  
RYO-KUN GAK PEKA AH KESEL (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Aku harus gimana?  
Kan gak mungkin terbang siang ini juga ke tokyo  
TUH KAN GAK PEKA!!!  
UDAH AH UDAHAN AJA NGOBROLNYA (*｀Д´*)  
Ya ampun nami  
Kenapa sih kamu?  
GAK TAU  
(｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Video call mau?  
MAUUUUU (。･´д`･。)  
AYO VIDEO CALL (。･´д`･。)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izanami sih ........ oke kebaca ya wkwkwk


	3. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Минерва  
  
Ada tidak ya novel Indonesia yang diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang?  
Aku bosan membaca kamus tanpa mempraktikkannya.  
Novel Indo yang diterjemahin?  
Wah jarang sih soalnya novel Indo belum go international  
Eh, salah.  
Maksudku, novel Jepang yang diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia.  
Oh kalau itu sih banyak  
Aku punya beberapa di apartemen  
Nanti kupinjemin  
Bawakan semuanya saja.  
Hah  
Yakin semuanya?  
Iya.  
Kalau kamu mau ke perpustakaan, bawa saja semuanya.  
Terima kasih, ya.  
Oh oke  
Samasama  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau Minerva, secara emosi nggak berubah karena dia mah begitu-begitu aja. Yang berubah adalah kebiasaannya yang biasa baca sedikit buku jadi baca bejibun buku (biar lupa kalau sakit perut).


End file.
